A Monk and A Tarkatan
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: The sequel to the Tarkatan Goddess, Kung Lao is falling in Love with Mileena. She is at a neutral state, still thinking of her insecurities from time to time. But the problem is, Kung Lao wants Mileena to be with him. Kung Lao wants to help calm her anger and have her love him too. Rated M for future lemon and other things as well cx
1. First Impressions

Mileena's P.O.V

I looked over the sunset as I stood on top of a hill, scanning the horizon of Edenia. It was beautiful, yes it was. Even I couldn't lie about that statement. But if it was so beautiful, why is an ugly thing like me soiling its breathtaking beauty? I try to shush these thoughts when I clean, but they pile up and take over my mind.

Yes I was in Edenia surprisingly. But I was just cleaning up. After what happened three years ago, I am still here helping restore this realm. I sighed and turned around, walking down the hill and sitting on a small log looking at my reflection in a small puddle.

"Why am I still here?" I asked aloud. I looked down at myself and really took in my appearance. I wasn't nowhere as beautiful as my _sister, _but I did have things she didn't. Like my unique eyes for example. She had dull brown ones while I had exotic dragon looking ones. Bright orange with an amazing looking slit.

I also had shoulder length black hair that matched my personality perfectly. Hers is long and free and I am surprised she doesn't trip over it in a match. I can sense things she can't because of my Tarkatan blood. That made me feel a little bit better knowing I was a little better at her in battle.

But then, my Tarkatan blood also made me have this grotesque visage. That made me angry. Why is she so perfect? Why can't I have a normal face? Everyone I see without my mask on fears me and I'm not all that bad!

I lashed out at the perfect water and clawed at it furiously. The water rippled my reflection and then I saw her. She was standing with her hand behind her back, and even with her mask on I could see her perfect face twist in confusion and sympathy.

"What?" I angrily hissed, staring back down at the puddle. She put her fans in their sheaths and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Mileena…" she softly said, lowering her mask. I could now see her biting her perfect lip, her eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"Yes Kitana?" I mumbled, turning to walk away. She walked in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulder, her facial expression uneasy.

"I know what you're thinking… and I am sorry you envy me because of my face. But I love you, no matter what you look like" she cooed softly.

"Easy for you to say", I hissed, picking up a rock and tossing it at the puddle. "You aren't ugly".

"Neither are you" she giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have no perfect face" I hissed.

"Neither do I" she said and sat next to me. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"You can go without a mask without scaring people" I argued.

"But my face is not the fairest. Some people find me unattractive" she replied. I gasped and sat down next to her, my eyes looking dead into her brown ones.

"But… they lie" I said.

"No, people have different taste. I am sexy to some, ugly to some, in between to some. You cannot please everyone" she said and winked at me softly.

I sat there, speechless. Who would find her ugly? But she is right, you cannot please everyone. I guess that's why I hated her so much, I tried to please Father and he never seemed to make me feel like I did enough. I wasted half of my 'life' hating this woman, and the whole time she only wanted to reach to me.

I looked at her and her pink lips formed into a smile, which made me smile. Not mouth wise, but in my eyes. I hugged her tightly and helped her up.

"We've got to finish cleaning this rubble and broken buildings" she said and led me down the hill. I nodded and followed after her, walking toward the palace.

I felt a strange presence though, but I kept it to myself because I did not want to alarm the princess. She was giddier than ever, and I soon find out why. Liu Kang was meditating on the palace steps and she held her finger to her lips, indicating me to stay quiet.

But I still felt that unwanted presence, as if something was going to happen. I sniffed the air and gagged. It reeked of Kahn, but he was dead so I shook it off. _His body was probably buried in Edenia,_ I said to myself to help relax.

"I will, as soon as it is done" I heard Liu Kang say. I looked over at Kitana who was gushing happiness.

"Do what?" I asked. The two blushed and said nothing, while I just shrugged. I walked over to some debris and began to pile it up into a small pile. Kitana didn't want us to trash any debris, so we planned to just fix it up.

I watched the princess jump up and down in joy and she removed her mask, placing a small kiss on his cheek. I chuckled to myself thinking of how it would be if she was angry and switched to fatality mode, softly laughing to myself seeing Liu Kang's internal organs flying everywhere. You see, all of our fatalities are activated on emotions. If she were upset, he'd be dead. But since she's happy, that kiss is as harmless as a butterfly that soared next to me.

I reached out to touch it and it crawled on my finger. I gasped in awe as it stay there, looking me in the eyes. I took off my mask to test something and it stayed there.

"It…didn't move" I sputtered. I moved and it followed me. I smiled again in my eyes and laughed softly. Something beautiful likes me!

"I'm going to name you… Friend" I said and softly touched the butterfly. Just as I was about to hold it again, two balls of hellfire soared next to me. The butterfly, now scared, flew away. That made me angry. So angry I could feel the anger coursing through my veins.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" I yelled. Everyone was silent while I scanned around, scanning for a scent of the owner. I lashed out on Scorpion and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Why did you throw that?" I hissed into his ear. He flipped me over and I gripped onto my sai, my senses on high alert.

"You're supposed to be cleaning, not talking to animals" he grunted. I stopped and smirked, looking him up and down.

"Why were you watching me?' I asked. He grew quiet and looked past me, now picking up more debris.

"Because I have eyes to look" he hissed.

"You're just jealous something beautiful likes me" I scoffed. He softly chuckled, the chuckle making my skin feel warm.

"Something beautiful does like me, at least I think she does since she hypnotized me to be her minion" he replied back. My mouth was agape at that comment and he soon vanished, leaving a small circle of flames behind.

_He likes me…_ I thought to myself. But why does he? And why is he so angry? Thoughts filled my head as I sat on a small tree stump, thinking to myself and blowing out air.

I felt another presence, this one warm and inviting. I thought it was Kitana, but I looked up and saw Kung Lao bowing before me. I was shocked and shrugged, not taking the nice greeting.

"If you're looking for the princess, she's over there" I said and pointed toward Kitana. He merely shook his head and chuckled, sitting next to me and looking me in the eyes. I noticed his warm brown eyes, similar to Kitana's but these were way more loving.

"Kitana doesn't have amazing eyes" he responded back. I felt my cheeks burn and I tilted my head.

"You two have the same eyes…" I replied. He shrugged and I noticed his hat was gone. In its place was cute cut black hair and a small scar on his left cheek.

"What happened?" I asked pointing to the scar.

"Oh, nothing really. I just got into a small scramble with a playful kitten who wouldn't let me give you back this" he explained. In his hands was no other than Friend, my little blue butterfly.

"You got him back… for me?" I asked in awe. He nodded and handed me the kitten as well, a beautiful white cat with a warm pink nose and blue eyes.

"Thank you monk boy" I chuckled and walked away from him, swaying my hips and carrying my new kitten lovingly.

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I watched her sway her hips and smiled softly. She was beautiful to me, with or without the mask. She had a strong attitude, an amazing physique, wonderful eyes, and just needed love. I'd be the guy to give her love, but Liu Kang says it's impossible. Hell, he turned the princess, so why can't I turn her?

She's amazing to me, how she has her insecurities and tries to hide them. Scorpion on the other hand is not helping her with that.

I know if I try, I can tame her. Who says the Beauty can't be the Beast as well? I was lost in thought when Master Raiden approached me.

"Kung Lao" he said, his white eyes full of hope.

"Master Raiden?" I asked, bowing in respect.

"I see you have feelings for Mileena" he trailed off, making me blush.

"Yes…" I replied, my face as red as an apple.

"She is prone to fits of anger. I need you to help calm her down. I want to her join the Forces of Light" he said smiling softly.

"So in other words, I can be with her daily?" I asked. Raiden nodded softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Also, if you complete the task, you each get two wishes that are permanent" he informed me.

"Can I have my wish now?" I asked, softly rolling my foot back and forth.

"I can't be to make someone love you" Raiden chuckled. My face grew redder and I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but may I use my wish now?" I asked, a little impatient.

"Alright, but it's permanent" he warned.

"I'm not going to use it now, I just want it to where if I close my eyes and swish at any time, it'll come true" I explained. Raiden nodded and vanished with a cloud of lightning.

I thought long and hard about my wish, thinking of all the possibilities of the outcome. I was going to wish that Mileena had the mouth she wanted, but then she would become too arrogant and forget her true self. Plus, she would forget about me and go for any other guy. I don't want to seem selfish, but I also don't want to take it to her advantage.

"Promise me you won't change Mileena…" I said to myself and looked up at the stars at night. Mileena would get her mouth, but only when I knew she was ready and wouldn't leave me.

To tell you the truth, Liu Kang would seem right but I know I can do it. She trusts me and I trust her. I'll only have about three months left with her because after Edenia is cleaned up, I have to go to Earthrealm and she can't live with me in Earthrealm because the Elder Gods think she'll lash out on the humans.

I know she can change. I feel it deep down. I'll prove Liu Kang and the Elder Gods wrong.


	2. Getting closer

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep much last night thinking of Mileena. Everywhere I turned she was there, telling me she liked me back and I was meant for her. I looked up at the Edenian sky, speckles of gold and yellow bouncing around and making my eyes marvel at the beauty. I was sure going to miss it here, but maybe Liu Kang would let me come with him every once in a while to check on Mileena.

"What are you doing out here alone monk boy?" the angelic voice asked. I looked up and Mileena was looming above my face, her eyes directly on mine, her face merely inches from mine. She had her pink veil covering her teeth, but her eyes showed playfulness.

"What's a beauty like you doing here alone?" I question, my tone of voice sounding playful and loving.

"I just want to train. Kitana and I are going out to Earthrealm to help clean up there" she replied innocently, sprawling across the ground next to me like a sadistic cat. I looked over at her, and she was dressed more scantily than ever.

Her hair was tied into a high pony tail, a tight gold chocker around her neck helping the pink see-through silk stay in place over her breast. She had gold bandages along her arms and a black strap that ran along her waist down to her most private area. More pink see-through silk 'covered' that area, along with another black strap along the beginning of the bottom. Long drape like pink silk dangled from her wrist to her bikini line as Earthrealmers call it. Light pink boots with gold wrapped around them donned her feet, and along the boots were her holsters for her sai.

I marveled the woman, not for her body, but for her all together. She had no shyness, she was aware she was half-naked and she knew how to fend herself from perverts.

"May I come with you and help?" I asked, hoping she didn't notice me staring at her too long.

"Of course, there's always room for help" she replied, and I could've sworn she winked at me, although she could've blinked, but I'll take it as a wink. I nodded and stood up, offering my hand to help her up but she pulled me back down.

"Relax Kung Lao, we'll go soon, but for now, just relax" she said soothingly. I closed my eyes, thinking of her in so many ways. I shook my head and leaned over to Mileena, her bright orange eyes locked on mine.

"Mileena…" I began, her attention now focused on me.

"Yes monk boy?" she asked, tilting her head with her question. Elder Gods she looked so cute with her head tilted! I just wanted to grab her and kiss her everywhere.

"Lord Raiden has told me he wants me to watch over you and help with your anger…" I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her eye twitched for a moment and she let out a sigh.

"He told me he was going to assign someone to me, I just didn't know who" she replied, now turned over on her stomach.

"Don't think of it as assigned, I would talk to you anyways" I told her reassuringly. Her orange eyes lit up in happiness and she softly gasped.

"Well, I don't know where the anger comes from... I start thinking and then I feel ugly and then I rage out and kill someone or something" she explained, her focus entirely on me.

"Hmm, maybe you should stop feeling ugly" I suggested, a small smile on my face. She chuckled softly and shook her head, now putting her veil away.

"Kung Lao," she began, "not many people will love me with this" she said, pointing to her teeth. I looked her teeth over and felt a surge of love from her talking to me of her insecurity, my body now giving me her full attention.

"Well, it takes time getting used to. Mileena, you are beautiful, you just don't feel so because of your visage" I replied, softly moving her hair out of her eyes. There was no emotion in her eyes, but I did see her fingers shake some.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked in awe. I nodded and removed my hat, pulling out a red tulip and hanging it to her.

"Everyone has beauty, inner or outer. You have both in my opinion, just like this tulip" I said soothingly. She crawled over to me and sat next to me, her eyes focused on the flower. I took the flower and pulled out two more from the hat, placing one in her hair and wrapping the other two around her sai.

"Kung Lao…" she gasped, admiring the flowers and looking back at me. I saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink and smiled at her, standing up and dusting myself off.

"To Kitana's palace?" I asked and lifted her up.

"Y-Yes…" she sputtered. I nodded and walked beside her, asking her questions and smiling at her bright red cheeks.

Mileena's P.O.V

I looked at the Shaolin Monk in surprise. He was actually talking to me, not backing away because of my teeth. I wanted to trust him, but half of me told me he was just trying to sleep with me.

He was asking a lot of questions, like my favorite color, favorite number, things I like to do, things I like to eat. I smiled internally at this monk, giggling at his questions and silly stories.

We walked up to the palace and I found Kitana sitting alone on the steps. I nodded to Kung Lao, indicating him to stay put.

"Kit?" I asked sweetly, my hands behind my back. Her brown eyes glanced over at me and she smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?" she scorned playfully.

"I could ask you the same. I was looking for a new playmate" I replied back. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"Did you find one?" she asked walking toward me. I nodded and she smiled. I motioned over to Kung Lao, who stood next to me in a protective manner.

"Can, he come with us?" I asked in my best little girl voice, batting my eyelashes and quivering my lip. Kitana nodded and I jumped for joy.

"C'mon, I want to show you something" Kung Lao whispered. I looked back at Kitana and followed like a puppy.

Kitana's P.O.V

I watched the two run off and smiled to myself as Liu came next to me and kissed my cheek. I looked over at him and giggled at his puzzled face seeing Mileena and Kung Lao be next to one another.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at them. I giggled and traced his inner bicep with my fingers.

"Liu, what you are seeing is the first stage of love. Either Mileena has a crush on Kung Lao, or Kung Lao has a crush on Mileena" I stated.

"But, they aren't a likely pair" he stammered. I shrugged and watched Kung Lao take Mileena's hand, both of their auras swirling in the air. Since my powers were air related, I could listen to their auras while they were in mid-air.

"_Your aura is dark pink Mileena, are you stressing?" _Kung Lao asked. I looked up and saw a wisp of dark pink and a wisp of light blue tangling with each other.

"_No, I feel fine. I just, wonder how long this will last" _Mileena responded.

"_What will last?"_ asked Kung Lao. Mileena's aura changed to a light pink and she sighed softly.

"_This. Our friendship Kung Lao. We've been friends for now almost four years… one day you won't want to be my friend anymore"_ Mileena expressed. That was true; right after Mileena was sentenced to help clean Edenia, Kung Lao and her became instant friends.

"_One day it will end, but for a better cause. Sometimes friendships end for safety, or because they become more than friendships" _Kung Lao responded. I smiled softly as Mileena's aura became bright pink, indicating happiness.

"Kung Lao seems to really chill Mileena down" Jade replied, looking at each of us. Jade and Kung Lao used to be a thing, but then Kung Lao was wounded severely and Smoke came to their aid. He stole Jade's heart so Jade and Kung Lao became good friends.

"He really does…" I trailed off, watching my sister hug him tightly. He made her happy, and if he left, she'd kill everyone.

Sonya's P.O.V

I watched our progress on Earth and sighed. Sure, the broken things and pile of debris were gone, but we made slow progress. Most of my men were working themselves to death trying to clean and I had to send some of them home.

"Goodnight Sonya," one of them called, walking out of the base and going home. I nodded and closed my eyes, placing both of my hands behind my head and kicking my legs up. I took in a breath of air and smelled hairspray and sweat, already knowing who had entered.

"C'mon Babe," Johnny pleaded, his brown eyes tearing into my blue ones.

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in suspense. Johnny looked down at his watch and looked up at me.

"9:45," he replied. I nodded and got up from my desk, his hand slipping in mine.

"I've got something to show you" he whispered and led me outside. I opened my eyes and saw my main allies standing in front of me, Earth looking more beautiful than ever.

"We figured you weren't very happy with how things were progressing," Smoke started.

"So we brought help from Edenia and fixed this place up" Mileena finished, standing close to Kung Lao. I tilted my head seeing the two so close; they were such an unlikely pair. Kitana says they're just friends so I shrugged.

"How?" I asked. Mileena giggled and I watched as she focused her finger toward a pile of garbage. I squinted and saw a mystical pink aura that circled around the garbage and burned it to shreds.

"That's pretty awesome" Johnny replied. I smiled to myself and hugged Johnny tightly. Johnny was going to be gone for 3 months due to another movie being made and today was our last day. I looked at what I call my friends and smiled softly, seeing the Earth saved yet again by the good.

Mileena's P.O.V

I stood next to Kung Lao and smiled, this time in my eyes. Kitana rushed over to me and had a half smile on her face.

"Mileena, the palace in Edenia is being reconstructed…" she whispered to me. I looked at her with confusion as she smiled brightly this time.

"We are making room for another bedroom for you and a loved one…" she continued. I blushed softly and nodded.

"So, I think it is best for you to stay in Earthrealm. Just until it is finished" she finished, looking for a sign of emotion in my eyes. I just nodded and walked over to Sonya, my best puppy dog eyes in play.

"Sonya, the Edenian palace is being reconstructed and Johnny is leaving so may I stay with you?" I asked sweetly. Sonya chuckled and nodded at my question, giving me a piece of paper with the address of her apartment number on it. I looked back over at Kung Lao and blushed, mentally kicking myself for what I was about to ask.

"C-Can Kung Lao come too?" I asked again. I felt all eyes on me and I sensed a smirk growing on everyone's face.

"Sure, you two take your things and I'll meet you up there to discuss ground rules" she replied. With an uncontrollable smile, I jumped in the air and teleported to Edenia, grabbing all of my things and teleporting back to Earthrealm. I walked over to Kung Lao and winked, carrying all of my things and walking toward the apartment.

"Catch you there" I said and walked away slowly, a hint of flirt in my voice.

Kung Lao's P.O.V

This day just keeps getting better. For the next three months, I'll be spending time with Mileena daily. Maybe then the Elder Gods will let her live on Earthrealm with me and we can stay together.

I smiled softly and followed behind her, my mind placing images of her with me. She was going to get her mouth sooner or later, I just hope she doesn't break my heart afterwards.


	3. The truth

Sonya's P.O.V

My apartment was fairly nice in my eyes, but it seemed luxurious to Mileena and Kung Lao. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two marvel over everything. Well, I had the best apartment in the city, considering the view and the objects that I was given. I mean, I had an automatic bathtub that listened to your thoughts. It always set the water based on how you imagine it and only adds bubbles when you're depressed.

I also had two kitchens, one for me and one for guests. The windows were completely transparent and if you tapped them it gave you a map of where to go to buy or sell things. Ovens were automatic and stoves increased cooking time about fifty percent faster.

In the bathroom, the mirrors sparkled and so did the sink. Everything was neatly stacked and easy to find. Mouthwash, tooth paste, floss, body spray, deodorant, rags, towels, soap, and toothbrushes were all in one cabinet. In the other, sheets, pillows, blankets, spreads, and pillow cases were stored.

In the living room, I had a flat screen and a DVD player. Movies and video games were stacked on a shelf while comfortable and soft couches filled the room. Mostly thanks to Johnny, but some were made by me.

I sat them down on a couch and smiled at the two.

"This place is better than the Wu Shi Academy…" Kung Lao trailed off. I giggled and lay back on my soft camouflaged couch, my gaze soft and sympathetic.

"Alright, here are the few rules." I said, looking at each of them in their eyes.

"Number one, no love making of any sort in my living room. If you do decide to engage in that passionate activity, chose to do it in the bathtub so I can easily clean up. Rule number two, no eating in the guest rooms, it'll attract ants. Rule number three, no cooking when I'm not here. I don't know if you can cook or not and I really don't want to come back home to an apartment full of ashes when I come from the base. Rule number four, no sleeping together when I'm around. I don't want to see that lovey stuff." I explained.

"Love making?" asked Mileena that made Kung Lao blush.

"Y'know, sexual desire that occurs when two people, same or different genders, love or like each other a lot and want to take things to the next level…" I trailed off. Mileena's eyes darted over to Kung Lao, who ran into the kitchen and iced his burning cheeks.

"Well, it's 11:45 so I'll catch you two later." I said and walked up the stairs to my bedroom, leaving the confused Tarkatan and blushing Shaolin Monk alone.

Mileena's P.O.V

I sat on one of Sonya's couches and frowned. I was so far away from Kung Lao to the point I could barely feel his warm skin. Normally I wouldn't care, but it was really cold in Sonya's apartment. I slid off the couch and made my way over to Kung Lao who blushed seeing me and scooted over.

"It's cold" I said and climbed onto the same couch as him. He nodded and took the warm thick blanket from his body and wrapped it comfortably around me.

"I don't bite" I said and playfully nudged his arm. He smiled softly and slid into the blanket, the moonlight seeping from Sonya's window hitting his warm brown eyes just right.

Looking at him made my heart race, but I didn't understand why. I tried to shake it off, but what he did next made me too shocked for words.

He stood up, took off his fighting attire and changed into nothing but what looked like sweatpants and socks. I looked him over and a small smile crept onto my face.

"You can change as well, I promise I won't look" he said turning around. I raised an eyebrow at the monk and shrugged. Exhaling softly, I changed out of my usual attire and into something different that Kitana bought me from Earthrealm.

It was a pink t-shirt with no sleeves, something they called tank tops, and a pair of pink silk panties with pink socks.

"You can look now" I informed. He looked me over and smiled softly before turning out the light. He got on the couch and we both were wrapped up in the warm blanket. But something didn't feel right.

I look over at his chest and watched his chest rise up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Then I placed my ear on his chest and felt warm when my head was on his chest. I figured he would be my pillow so I drug the rest of my body toward him. He replied back with an iron grip around my waist and I began to doze off.

"Mileena…" he began. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Yes monk boy?" I asked playfully earning a chuckle from him.

"Remember how I told you Raiden has assigned me as your protector?" he asked. I chuckled this time and sent him a smirk coming from my eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to help me channel my anger Kung Lao" I said watching his face turn beet red.

"Yea, but during this adventure, I might need to step up and protect you" he said and glanced down at me with a warm smile.

"Keep going" I said and looked up at him.

"Well, he said we each get one wish afterwards. The wish is permanent as well. I asked to receive mine now and Raiden said you can have yours later" he told me. I didn't know what to say but I wondered what he would wish for. Would his wish involve me? No, he's just hanging out with me because Raiden said so.

I believed that was true, but the other half of me believed he might've actually wanted to be with a hideous thing like me.

"I read your thoughts Mileena. I am here because I want to be, and even if Raiden never gave me this mission I would still be here" he said and gently stroked my cheek. I smiled a bit and started to drift off into sleep. The man's chest is like a pillow, looks hard but so soft and comfortable! I felt his breathing go abnormal here and there and I couldn't help but to see if he was okay.

"Tomorrow you will be happy Mileena" he said and then drifted off to sleep, his light snoring sending me to bliss of sleep.

Then I knew it. I, a flesh eating Tarkatan with no control over my emotions, was falling in love with a peaceful Shaolin Monk.


	4. Adjusting

Liu Kang's P.O.V

I watched my future bride come towards me, her long black hair flowing behind her as she ran faster and with a smile on her face, blue prints clutched tightly into her dainty fists.

"We're making great progress! She'll be back in about five months!" she yelled, jumping into my arms. I embraced her warmly and kissed her pink soft lips. Then I froze, rethinking what she just said.

"Five months with Kung Lao?" I asked, an uneasy feeling flowing throughout my body.

"You miss him that much?" she questioned, her brown eyes burning into my soul.

"No, it's just… I know Mileena has changed or at least tried to, but I'm afraid she'll corrupt him" I explained, blowing softly on her bangs. She softly smiled and pinched my cheek.

"Well, aren't you the one who caused the reconstruction?" asked Kitana who made me blush recalling what happened.

_Four weeks earlier…_

_He had her how he wanted her, shaking, sweating, and now screaming in ecstasy as he thrust himself into her faster, harder, and deeper. He had her hands behind her head and had no intention to have her scratch his back up this time. Not like he didn't like it, but it burned whenever he got into the tub and the hot water hit the long jagged scars from her nails along his back. _

"_L-Liu!" she screeched as she rocked her hips to match his thrust. He was panting and her breaths were short and quick. He knew he was going to expel himself inside of her soon but he had waited for her body for too long. She had been torturing him with her body and sending him hints to the point he was going to explode if he didn't have her. _

_What he didn't know was that the bed was moving along with his thrusts and that it was making a warning creaking sound. He couldn't hear the warning over the Princess's loud screams of pleasure. _

_Now he could really feel himself getting even closer. His member was throbbing erratically inside of her, her moans and shaky voice making it even worse. He was just about to release himself on the final thrust, but something else happened. _

_The bed and Kitana slammed into the wall and created a huge hole into Mileena's room. Liu's semen stained the sheets of the bed and Kitana just lay there, catching her breathing._

"_How are we going to break this to Mileena?" she asked, her eyes focused on his. _

"_Just… break another wall and say reconstruction…" Liu told her. He looked to his left and saw an open-mouthed Jade, not knowing what to say._

_Shit._

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I woke up seeing the most amazing sight. It wasn't the golden ray of sunlight pouring from Sonya's window or even the blue jay that sat on the windowsill. It was the very sight of Mileena asleep on my chest. Her short black hair sprawled across my chest and her eyelids remained gently closed. She slept with a veil on, but in the middle of the night I took the veil off because I wanted to wake up and see all of her beauty.

There I lay, just humming and stroking her hair while she slept. She clung onto my body tightly, but it felt too good to move her.

"I wish… I wish Mileena had the mouth she desperately wanted" I whispered softly. I watched as swirls of pink whirled around her hair and went through her mouth. Her chest rose up and then she exhaled softly.

The swirls of pink formed small beads along her teeth and began weaving in and out of them. She exhaled again, and two lines of pink formed her lips. I gasped and then the beads of pink tool the form of a nail filer and began gently filing down her teeth.

The beads of pink vanished, and now Mileena had a mouth that looked like Kitana's except her lips were a lovely shade of red. She opened her mouth to yawn and her teeth looked like normal teeth except for two on both sides of her mouth. They hung down like vampire fangs, short and sharp. Her nose formed as well to look like Kitana's.

I looked down at her, my eyes not believing what was going on. She looked absolutely amazing, not that she didn't before, but she smiled in her sleep.

Her orange eyes snapped open and she sleepily wiped them.

"Good morning Mileena." I said, smiling softly. She smiled back, in her eyes and this time with her mouth too. She felt her face and gasped, searching for her mask frantically.

"No need." I replied, leading her over to a mirror. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she squealed with joy. Her voice had changed as well, it sounded like a woman in her teen years with a hint of seduction. It fit her well.

"How?" she asked, running a finger along her lips.

"My wish." I explained. Her smile went into a scowl as soon as I said that.

"You thought I was ugly! You only wished because you got tired of staring at my mouth!" she yelled, her voice cracking and a tear rolling down her cheek.

I ran over to her and held her tightly, shaking my head rapidly.

"No, I did it because I know you wanted it. I like you for you, no matter what" I told her. Her cheeks burned a bright red as my words flew out and she sighed with relief.

…

I sat her on Sonya's couch and cracked my fingers. She sat next to me with her orange eyes focused on me and my fingers.

"Alright Mileena, what do you like?" I asked. She pulled out her ripped up teddy bear that Jade stitched together for her and hugged it lovingly.

"My bear…" she trailed off, nuzzling her cheek against it. Oh how I envied that bear at the moment! I took the bear from her and pulled on its head.

"We're going to work on your anger" I said calmly and tossed the bear out of the window. Her eyes widened and I swear her skin turned red. Her eyebrows narrowed at me and she hissed, quickly pulling out her sai.

"YOU WILL PAY!" she screeched. I shook my head and grabbed hold of her angry shaking body. I hadn't really tossed the bear out of the window; I just pretended to and hid it behind my back.

"Here" I said and gave it to her. She calmed down and smiled brightly, squeezing the poor thing to death.

"We'll try again later" I said and lay down. I turned on the T.V and Mileena jumped as one of the characters from the movie started to talk. She pulled out her sai and aimed it at the television.

"What is this contraption?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed. I couldn't help but to laugh seeing her like that.

"It's a television Mileena. It's used for entertainment" I explained. She hesitated for a moment and lowered her guard, crawling over to me and laying her head on my thigh.

Sometimes she was like a pet. She followed me wherever I went and responded happily to my words. She started to tell me everything about her and I thought nothing could ruin this day. Until I heard angry knocks at the door and the smell of searing clothing.

Shit.


	5. New guests

Skarlet's P.O.V

I frowned underneath my mask at the hell spawn standing next to me. Like someone was actually going to answer the door with someone pounding on it like they were part of the S.W.A.T team or something. I've seen them on T.V at Jade's house before, and they always seemed to save the day at the last moment and burst down the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he snarled and I shook my head. I took out a hair pin that an Earthrealm girl gave me when I attended a party for a friend of Jade's. I placed it in between the lock and jiggled it slowly with a confident attitude. Surely it opened and Scorpion looked over at me with a scowl and embarrassed glare.

We walked inside and found nothing but a nice apartment with a bowl full of my favorite candy. I have no idea what the name is, but whenever you bite into it, the juices inside of it gush into your mouth like blood coming from an unlucky victim.

I laid back and relaxed on the couch, my hands behind my head and my feet propped up on the coffee table. I carelessly soared through channels on the television, many of them boring soap operas until I reached a channel I couldn't help but look at.

There were shirtless men everywhere! Perfect abs like my fellow Kombatants, but these were Earthrealmers! One had caught my eyes in particular. He seemed to peer into my soul with his eyes, one eye a lovely grey like mine, the other the bright gold like the chains on Jade's primary Kombat attire.

"Well hello there." I purred until the television went down in flames. I seethed at Scorpion who sent me a pissed glare.

"Stop making sultry comments toward televised Earthrealmers and find the two." he hissed.

"Fine!" I huffed and wrote a note and placed it next to the television, now a pile of ashes. I heard a loud thud that startled me and transformed myself into a puddle of blood. Now curious, I decided to follow where the sound was coming from and flowed into an air vent, right above one room.

I looked down and saw Mileena, one of my best friends who helped free me from Kahn before she went cuckoo with power, standing over Kung Lao with an uncontrollable smile.

"Really?!" she squealed in delight. I raised an eyebrow and began to slowly slide down the wall in my liquid form.

"Of course Mileena, I want to help as much as I can. So, I figured since I'd be with you for a long time, maybe we could start something…" the Shaolin Monk trailed off. I gasped and quickly slid behind a dresser because I felt two pairs of eyes snap in my previous direction. I felt Mileena walk closer and I slid into a small crack into a dresser that had frilly underwear with a big heart wear the butt was supposed to go. I mentally giggled to myself because Mileena got these when she and I went to Las Vegas. Never again will I go there. The only place you go where you can get married, make a child, lose thousands of cash due to gambling, and still be happy because you're drunk and you got laid.

I felt offended there as well; so many males considered I was a prostitute because I forgot I was wearing my Kombat attire. Mileena almost ate a man there and some guy ran into this one casino searching for a girl that had herpes apparently.

"So is it official?" asked the monk. Mileena's orange eyes were close to me but she just leaned against the dresser and looked back at Kung Lao.

"Yes Kung Lao, I am now officially your girlfriend." I heard Mileena say. I couldn't hold back my excitement any longer. I slid out of the dresser and oozed onto the floor, blood circling around me and finally switching me back to my formal state.

"OH MY ELDER GODS!" I screeched and jumped up and down with Mileena.

"Skar! I knew you were in here!" she said and we giggled together. I stepped over to Kung Lao who blushed softly due to my provocative clothing.

"I am happy for you two, but if you hurt her, I will have the pleasure of puncturing your skin and watching you slowly bleed to death." I warned. The Shaolin Monk shook my hand as if to say he promised and I pulled down my mask, giving him a genuine smile.

I had a fair face in my opinion, considering Sub-Zero tells me that all the time after we make love. I mean, long red hair, grey eyes that always seemed to be on alert, and small red lips with two small fangs on the sides of my mouth, fairly hidden in the back.

I was interrupted by the smell of something burning and I realized I left Scorpion alone. I dashed into the living room and saw him trying to operate a toaster while burnt pieces lay across the counter.

"Damn this infernal device!" he bellowed. I couldn't help but giggle at the helpless hell spawn. Always thinking he's the highest of all and moping over the loss of his clan but he can't even operate a toaster. I chuckled at the thought of his clan beating him with a toaster and insulting him before I took it out of his hands.

"I thought you didn't have to eat." I asked hiding the toaster.

"I don't." he grumbled and sat on the couch.

"Then why are you messing with a toaster?" I asked chuckling softly.

"Now's not the time Skarlet." he hissed. I almost laughed but the tone in his voice instinctively told me to hush.

"So… what are you to doing here?" asked the monk. I sat next to Mileena and softly brushed her hair while Scorpion kept asking questions about Sonya's apartment.

"We're here to live here until Edenia is prepared." I explained. I know what you're thinking. What is a Hemomancer doing in Edenia? Well, I'm not evil at all. I was just under the control of a stupid warlord who was killed by his own 'daughter'. Kitana brought me in and now I work alongside Jade adding ideas and helping improve battle skills in the Edenian army.

No one asked questions so we all just talked about random things about who are, where we came from, blah blah. I already knew of these things because when the blood from a victim is absorbed into my skin, I know all their past and can see what they're planning to do into the future.

Kung Lao plans to settle somewhere in China with Mileena and have six children. Not that he said it aloud, but he got a paper cut and the blood dripped onto the table and flowed toward my finger. I couldn't read Mileena or Scorpion because Mileena is lost. She doesn't know what she wants. I don't blame her though. If I was a clone and someone just loved me, what would I do? Scorpion on the other hand, has more thoughts than I thought he did for someone who had a flaming skull for a head. I didn't feel like knowing everything, but he really longs for a female partner.

"Alright… where's Sonya?" I asked breaking the tension. Kung Lao pointed over to the refrigerator which had a small note on it.

_Dear Kung Lao, Mileena, Scorpion, and Skarlet. I have gone off to the store and I will be off to a desert location to help find out who's been doing crimes there. I will be back soon and Smoke, Jade and Johnny should be there on Monday to help guide you. Wish me luck, __Sonya Blade._

"Well, that was convenient." Mileena replied. We turned our attention to the smoking pile of ashes of what used to be the television.

"We need to replace that by the time Sonya gets back, better yet Pretty Boy." I said, scowling at Scorpion. We turned off the lights, changed our attire for street clothes, and headed to the store to replace the television.

Queen Sindel's P.O.V

_I sat in Outworld with a disgusted look on my face as the grotesque race of Tarkatan mutants stood before me. Shao Kahn was to my left and Shang Tsung to my right with Quan Chi standing across from me. _

"_What do we do Sindel? All of the realms are clean except Edenia due to the pesky Earthrealmers." Baraka informed. _

_Half of my body hurt when he said that name. _

"_Edenia?" I asked. _

"_Yes… the realm in which you used to rule but now your daughter, Princess Kitana, is taking care of" Shao Kahn explained. I didn't know what to do. That name made my heart rise out of my chest. Kitana was my daughter, but I didn't remember having a daughter. _

"_What does she look like?" I questioned. Shang Tsung come forward and transformed into something that triggered an uncontrollable urge inside of me to cry and scream. _

_There standing in front of me was a young woman with a blue sultry outfit. She had long black hair but kind brown eyes with a loving smile with soft pink lips. Her matching colored mask hung around her neck and she walked toward me with grace, dignity, and confidence. She had slim hips and large round breast, but a toned firm abdomen and dainty hands that were accompanied by red nail polish. _

"_Kitana…?" I asked. Shang Tsung transformed back into his regular self and I just lost it. _

"_Shao Kahn, are you planning to destroy Edenia and my daughter?" I asked, trying to keep my tone normal. _

"_Of course, and then we can rule it together Sindel." he replied. I gripped onto his hammer when wasn't looking and drew back. I thought of the figured he just morphed into and shut my eyes._

_I beheaded the idiot warlord and his two minions, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Baraka saw this and came up at me, but the only thing I heard him say was Edenia. _

_I took a deep breath in and leaned back before delivering the most powerful scream I ever let escape my mouth. Skin, flesh, blood and bones swirled around the room as my scream echoed off the walls. Most of the Tarkatan were dead, but only one remained living. _

_I grabbed Baraka with my hair and wrapped it tightly around his throat, suffocating him quickly. He began to bite at my hair so I screamed again, but this time his jaw was severed and blood stained my hair. _

_I walked back over to the three dead fools, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Pulling their limbs apart one by one; I hid them into the Arena while dead Tarkatan filled the seats. At least with their bodies pulled and mangled, no one could ever resurrect them._

"_KITANA!" I screeched before opening a portal and heading into Edenia. _

Sonya's P.O.V

I was in a plane with a pilot and Jax, pointing to a spot on a map where I wanted to land.

"Drop me off here. Kano and his forces should be around here somewhere." I told the pilot. He nodded until Jax sighed and shook his head.

"Obsessing with him will kill you." he said and frowned.

"Jax, I am part of one of the best U.S Forces crew. I can take care of myself. I fend for myself every day. Kano is no match for me now." I argued. He threw his hands up in the air as if to say fine and nodded to the pilot to drop me off.

I grabbed my parachute and slung it over my shoulder, and watched as Jax put his hand over my shoulder.

"Be careful out there Sonya." Jax told me. I nodded and we saluted each other before I jumped out of the plane. I was floating halfway down when I heard a faint ticking sound. Confused, I looked up and the plane blew into smithereens.

A small note flew down and I grabbed it as quick as I could.

_You shouldn't have tried to follow me into the desert. Now you've killed two people. Maybe you could join the Black Dragons eh Baby? _

I groaned in annoyance as I read the note and tossed it while I gently flew down with my parachute. Now landing on the dry sandy ground, I tossed the parachute and pulled out one of my guns. Kano had to be around here somewhere, but I just couldn't find him.

I turned around and aimed my gun carefully, watching my surroundings and swallowing my fear. Usually I didn't care, but I was alone in the desert with Kano nearby.

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" I demanded. Suddenly I tasted dirt and my hands were pinned behind my back.

"You should really train more, you suck" Kano taunted into my ear.

"Let me go! Not man enough for a fair fight?" I challenged. Usually that would rile him up but this time he had gained common sense.

"And let my prisoner go? Hell no." he responded. He handcuffed my hands behind my back and pushed me forward through the desert.

"Keep going Blondie, I've got something special for you." he cooed into my ear. I spat on the ground in disgust and he kept pushing me forward.

Kitana's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. The whole ground shook as I held onto Liu. It was a scream that came from a powerful creature or person, and I could barely make out what the scream said. But then I heard it as the sound waves hit me. KITANA!

It yelled my name. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, or if the person was angry.

"One powerful scream can only come from one person." Liu reminded me. Then the ground began to shake again and this time it sounded clearer.

"_KITANA! KITANA!" _she yelled. The sound waves made my head hurt but something told me to stand still. It wasn't an angry scream… it was a sympathetic scream. She was lost. I still couldn't recognize the voice until I moved my hands from my face. Sweat beaded off of my forehead as I finally knew who it was.

"Mother?".


	6. Stealing and Wondering

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I was too happy over the fact that Mileena, the beautiful quick tempered Tarkatan was finally my girlfriend. I think I smiled too hard because she looked up at me with a look of concern and pushed my cheeks up, giggling at the way my cheeks bounced back down.

We were walking toward the supermarket and the heat and distance didn't really bother us, but Skarlet really wanted to sit down. She hadn't had blood in a while and was getting woozy.

"How are we going to flag down one of those moving machines?" asked the hell spawn. I saw Mileena nod to Skarlet and she walked off the edge of the sidewalk and stood by the road. She slowly reeled up her skirt and flashed a sensual glare which made the entire rows of cars stop.

"HEY! Hop in! I can help!" the men all screamed, frantically waving their hands to get her attention. I don't know what came over me, but I slipped into a bad attitude watching the men call after her like that.

Mileena had walked up to me and softly clutched onto my chest, giving me an innocent look with those amazing dragon looking eyes.

"We can use one car and kill him afterwards." she pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't take the cuteness and I gave in, nodding and allowing her to pick who she wanted to drive us. She pointed to a man with short golden curls and bright green eyes, a tanned skin tone and a small smirk. I glanced at her and back at him in annoyance, but she just went ahead walking and I had no choice to but to follow after her.

. . . . .

"Name's Seth." said the man Mileena chose. He was all in all handsome, even I couldn't deny that. He had a sleeveless shirt on and blue shorts, giving him a surfer look. He also had a deep voice and every time he spoke, I swear I saw Mileena's eyes light up.

"Skarlet." Skarlet introduced. She was lying on Scorpion's knee due to the lack of energy and shockingly, Scorpion didn't move. Mileena on the other hand was laid across my lap, her short black hair falling free along my knees.

"I'm Mileena and this is my boyfriend Kung Lao." she informed. I couldn't help but to smile as she said that and I saw his face frown for a moment.

"So Skarlet, are you single?" asked the man. Skarlet shook her head no and clung onto Scorpion, who sent her a death glare she simply ignored. The man gave up and the whole way to the supermarket was silent.

We reached the parking lot of the supermarket and we shook his hand as a thank you. I saw him glance at Mileena's rear, which made me excessively angry. I didn't think at all, I just took off my hat and executed the man quickly and flawlessly. Skarlet ran over to the man and licked the corpse clean, smiling at me and wiping the blood off of her face.

"I thought Shaolin Monks were supposed to be peaceful and only fight when challenged." Mileena teased. I smiled sheepishly and she pinched my cheeks lovingly.

"Adorable!" she yelled and pulled me inside. There were so many people there, all staring at Mileena and Skarlet.

"This will be fun." Skarlet said and took off, dashing down an aisle.

Queen Sindel's P.O.V

_I had tumbled onto luscious soft green grass and rolled swiftly down a hill. There was a small crystal clear pond that I looked at, grimacing as soon as I saw my reflection. The girl looked nothing like me! I looked to see milky white eyes and soft purple lips, long white hair with a thick black streak, and dainty fingers. She didn't even have my skin tone, so how was she my daughter? I was beginning to think I came to this silly realm for nothing, when I heard a feminine voice yell 'Mother?!' _

_The feeling in my chest came again and I saw a strand of black hair lying carelessly next to my boots. It was happening again… I couldn't control my own powers._

"_KITANA!" I screeched. The realm began to shake and I levitated, using my ears and sound waves to locate the voice. She was near, and when I found her, she was never going to be let out of my sight again. I failed her as a mother, and I will make up for those lost years. One more burst of energy came and I clenched my fist as I yelled. _

"_KITANA!"_

Skarlet's P.O.V

It was like heaven here! So much meat with the blood still inside the package, but yet I couldn't open it because I had to buy it. I had no money, so I secretly hid in the back and began to chew on them.

"That is repulsive." Scorpion commented. I wanted to tell the hell spawn to get lost, but knowing him, innocent Earthrealmers would be charred just for standing in his way or asking him how he was doing.

"Shut up and hand me another package." I grunted. He reluctantly gave me the package and disappeared in a floor of flames.

"Show off." I mumbled. Hell, at least my clan wouldn't beat me with a toaster.

Mileena's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say, so many male Earthrealmers kept approaching me and asking me to touch my face. I thought it was downright creepy until Kung Lao came to my rescue holding the television we intended to replace. To evade the annoying questions the men kept asking me, I clutched tightly onto Kung Lao's arm and softly kissed his nose.

"I missed you so much Baby…" I trailed off, this time not sounding sultry. The men got the hint and left, but there stood a little girl who was smiling at me.

"You two are dating?" she asked innocently. I nodded and raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Will you have children?" she questioned. I felt Kung Lao blush and I shook my head sadly.

"I cannot." I told her, softly sniffling.

"Why not?" asked Kung Lao and the little girl in unison.

"I am a genetic experiment young one, which means I cannot bear children. I would have to be fully human and have more female qualities." I explained. I felt Kung Lao's heart sink a little so I sighed.

"But you're a girl." commented an older girl who looked like she was in her teenage years.

"I am a female, very correct. But, as you know by now, in order to produce children, I need to have a supporting womb. I do not have a supporting womb and I do not ovulate or bleed monthly like you do." I explained. Kung Lao put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me.

"That's alright Mileena, I love you no less." he told me softly. The girls left and I felt sad knowing I couldn't have children. But, Kung Lao still loves me so I guess it's alright. We walked up to the register and I watched in awe as they ran a lined code over a red flashing thingy.

"Three hundred and seventy-five dollars sir." the woman said extending her hand. Skarlet ran over and made a distraction while Kung Lao and I rushed out with the television.

"Skarlet's single!" yelled Scorpion and many males and a crowd of females ran over. She transformed herself into a pile of blood and oozed over to the car that belonged to Seth.

Sure stealing is wrong, but $375 for a television that Hell Man fucked up? No thank you.

Sonya's P.O.V

I awoke in a freezing cold cell that had a plate of food sitting next to me.

"Eat." demanded Kano.

"No. You could've poisoned it." I argued back.

"If I wanted to poison you, I would've done it a long time ago." he huffed. He was right, he could've wasted me sooner if he wanted to. But why was he keeping me alive?

I shoved the tasteless food down my throat and forced myself to swallow. I felt him watching me, and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" I asked bluntly. He chuckled and shrugged.

"You're growing on me." he finally managed to say before turning off the lights and leaving. That bastard. What did he mean by I was growing on him? I was going to find out pretty soon but I needed energy and rest before I was going to figure out how to get out of this place.

I turned on my wrist communicator and contacted Jade.

"Jade, Kano has me trapped down here somewhere in the desert. Don't tell the others, let them live their lives and be happy being free. If I don't contact you within ten days however, then send help." I told her.

"You got it Sonya. Jade out." she agreed. I sighed and looked at the small cell he placed me in. Where in the hell was I, and more importantly, how the hell was I going to get out and take down Kano?


	7. A night of passion

Mileena's P.O.V

I crawled off of Kung Lao's chest and walked quietly over to the window, opening it and standing out on the terrace. I was still bummed about what had happened at the supermarket with the two girls. I saw Kung Lao's heart sink from his eyes, but he showed sympathy only because he didn't want me to cry.

I mean, I do love him. I've liked him since he retrieved my butterfly named Friend after Scorpion scared it off. But, could he honestly be with a woman that can't even produce him children?

I sighed at my depressing thoughts and closed the windows; walking back to the bed like I had come from the bathroom. I crawled back into the bed and lay back on his chest as if I had never moved. Only this time he was up and his warm brown eyes observed me carefully.

"I didn't know you knew I left." I told him sheepishly. He didn't say anything but his eyes showed disappointment. It was as if he knew why I left, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Of course I did Mileena." he said softly. I took a deep breath and let all my true feelings out.

"I like you Kung Lao, I really do. Hell, I think I love you. You showed me hope and compassion even when I had that horrible mouth. But, I need to know if you aren't going to leave just because I can't give you children." I replied sternly. He didn't say anything. For a moment, he didn't blink or breathe. His brown eyes stared directly into my soul as if to say, 'nonsense', but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Nonsense Mileena, that would be a foolish reason to leave you. After all, I worked so hard to prove to you that no matter what that someone would be there for you. How can I keep that point if I just get up and ditch you for something stupid like that?" he said softly. An overflow of happiness gushed inside of me and I hugged him so tight I almost robbed him of air. Soon I felt myself fall asleep on his chest again and I felt a smile form on my face.

Skarlet's P.O.V

To be a hell spawn that's been around for a pretty long time, Scorpion has got to be one of the most arrogant and stupidest ninjas I've ever known. When we cross the street, he only waits for the green light because 'green symbolizes power'. Enough of that Shirai Ryu clan bullshit. Hey, I know it's nice to be dedicated to a clan or family member, but those fuckers died out so long ago and he still mumbles about them.

Hell, you don't see my complaining about how I was made by Shao Kahn and I need to only serve him. His belief in his clan is driving me insane. I can't sit a certain way or he'll remark 'the Shirai Ryu don't sit like that'.

Anyway, I was just sitting in the living room minding my own business when he shows up and decides to train.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't focus your abilities in an apartment!" I seethed, slapping him hard on the skull. He winced and grunted at me before letting out a low, terrifying growl.

"You'll get over it." I said rolling my eyes. He grunted in response and disappeared while my hair tie buzzed to life. Yes my hair tie has a secret camera and communication system. I had Sonya make it while I was pretending to serve Shao Kahn to help get information from Kano. If I had a wrist communicator, he would've known something was up and killed me for sure.

"Hey Skar, it's Jade. I need to run some errands with Smoke and was wondering if you'd tag along." Jade told me. I nodded and took my hair loose from the ponytail, letting my crimson waves run free.

"Sure, I'm bringing Scorpion too." I replied. Jade nodded and signed off while I walked up to the toaster.

"Yo hell spawn, I think a Shirai Ryu member is encased in this toaster…" I trailed off. His head snapped in my direction and he dashed over to the toaster, picking it up and slamming it down repeatedly. I picked up a shovel and smacked him hard on the head, smirking as the specter fell to his knees. Dragging him by his arm, I lugged him out of the apartment and to Jade's temporary home.

Mileena's P.O.V

I was trying really hard to focus as he charged at me, but it was hard because he just looked so damn cute! I was drifting off into space until his foot connected perfectly with my jaw. I slid back and shook myself; my orange eyes now directly on his brown ones.

"Focus Mileena!" he yelled, this time coming at me with some Whirlwind kicks. I ducked and when he landed, I grabbed onto his shoulders and flipped him over me. I watched as he landed hard onto the green grass and wanted to run to him and apologize, but I remembered it was only a practice match.

"Nice one." he commented. I nodded and we circled each other, looking for any signs of a weak spot to attack. He rushed at me and I slid under his leg, but when he came back for an elbow to my jaw, I countered it by executing my teleport kick.

He stumbled backwards and I rolled underneath him, giving him a brutal kick to the jaw as he fell back down. I rushed with full speed at him but he teleported and responded by launching his razor sharp hat directly at me. I ducked to the ground and stood back up, launching my sai at his chest.

He blocked expertly and came in with a clean uppercut, and I could've sworn I tasted blood in my mouth. He walked towards me as I fell but I leg sweeped him and placed my foot on his chest, smiling proudly at him for my victory.

"Alright Mileena, you won. You also have learned that when you are sad or depressed, physical contact can come in handy." Kung Lao said happily. I removed my foot and he stood up, bowing to me and softly kissing one of my bruises.

I couldn't help but to blush as he did this and we walked back to the apartment.

. . .

Kung Lao bought me a pad of paper and a pencil and we sat at the kitchen table, making lists of things I can do to control my anger.

"I can hug my teddy bear." I said as I wrote it down. He only chuckled in response and I wiped away a trickle of blood coming from his chin.

"What if your teddy bear isn't with you when someone angers you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Count to ten, find my happy place, or think of something that makes me feel better." I replied proudly. He smiled brightly and kissed the crook of my neck.

"I am so proud of you Mileena." he said lovingly. I couldn't help myself, but next thing I knew I tackled him to the ground and pressed his soft lips against mine. He didn't push me off however, but instead I felt his tongue slide against mine. Now I knew he wasn't leaving me, and I prepared myself for the events that would follow. We had been together officially for four months now, and I knew we'd do this sooner or later.

I got caught in the moment as his perfect lips were placed on my neck, sucking and lightly biting the skin. I gasped softly and I could feel my heart racing in my chest as he touched me. He rolled over and was now on top of me, making me blush and breathe out heavily.

"If you want, we can stop Mileena…" he whispered sadistically in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"N-no…" I replied weakly. He lifted me up and carried me to Sonya's bed, pushing me down gently on my back and grazing his tongue along mine.

But something felt strange, it felt so good, but it felt like something was tingling. I blushed, now realizing the tingling sensation was coming from in between my legs, and Kung Lao sensed it too.

He was staring down at my lace silk panties, and sent me a devilish smirk before gently rubbing his thumb up and down the wet spot that was now getting bigger.

"Someone's excited…" he purred seductively in my ear. He was now on top of me, rolling his tongue along mine as he slyly slid his hand into my panties. I had no idea what was going on, but his finger brushed against something that felt so good my hips jerked at his touch.

I winced a bit as I felt him gently slide his finger inside of me, and then he rewarded me by toying with me. He slowly twirled his finger around inside of me, and then I clutched onto his back as one finger soon became two. He took the pleasure of making me moan and grip onto his back as my hips tried to keep up with his fingers.

He would slide both fingers around inside of me, but just to hear me moan in his ear, he'd spread them apart and then curl them.

"K-Kung Lao…" I hissed in pleasure. I was still half Tarkatan, so sometimes I would snarl and hiss like I used to. I could feel the wetness from my womanhood drip down across my legs. I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

I watched as he effortlessly slid off my panties and then my top, followed by my bra. I now lay naked in front of him, and I could feel my cheeks burn as he marveled at my body.

"You're so beautiful Mileena…" he trailed off, his voice now huskier. I swallowed hard as he took off his own shirt and began to slowly take off his pants, teasing me by tugging on the zipper so slow but keeping his gaze on me.

"Dammit Kung Lao! Just take me already!" I yelled lustfully. He knew that it was the lust, and when he lay back down on top of me, there was a huge bulge directly against my entrance and he had taken my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"As you wish my love." he replied, and then he slowly rolled his tongue along the harden tips of my chest, nipples I think they are called, and he began to suck on one of them gently.

I gasped out uncontrollably and he let go of my nipple. Kung Lao looked me directly in the eyes and I saw passion, lust, and love. So this wasn't just a hit and run, he actually loved me.

He softly chewed on my neck and told me to brace myself. I didn't know what he meant at first, but then he slid the first five inches of his manhood inside of me. I didn't hurt that bad, but then he started to push harder. Then I gripped tightly onto his back, the pain was starting to get to me until I felt something give way and soothing nerves flowed through my body.

He slid the last four inches inside of me, and I grasped tightly onto his back as he began to thrust a little harder, but still gently. It felt so good! This was the pleasure Kitana was talking about! No wonder her and Liu Kang always were locked away alone together.

I was moaning uncontrollably as he kept thrusting into me, now a little faster but still gentle. The lust was unbearable to me, I hissed and began to rock my hips to match his thrusts.

"H-Harder Kung Lao!" I begged, my whole body shaking in ecstasy. He didn't say anything, but then I felt it. He was coming at me harder and deeper now, making my breathing pick up and my hips move faster. It felt way too good, my tongue hang out of my mouth as he moved faster.

I felt my hips start to buck, but then he flipped me on my stomach, grabbed hold of my shoulders, and slammed his huge throbbing manhood deep inside of me. I screamed out in pleasure as he did this, and gripped tightly onto the sheets.

I was going insane from the pleasure. The rhythm of how he thrust into me made my eyes almost roll into the back of my head. Then I felt it. My eyes snapped wide open as I felt the gates of my womanhood open. Kung Lao was thrusting even faster now, and I felt his hips start to buck and I knew he was going to expel himself into me soon.

My moans grew louder, and before I knew it I was breathing so hard I almost choked on air.

"K-Kung Lao! I can feel it!" I yelled, rocking my hips to match his thrust again. He grunted loudly, and before I knew it, all of my juices inside of me rushed out and dripped all over his member. But then I felt his member expel into me, and we flopped down on the bed panting like two dogs.

I crawled over to him and lay on his chest. Before I knew it, he head an iron grip around my waist and was blowing softly on my ear.

"Goodnight Love." he whispered, and before I knew it, his breathing sent me to a wonderful bliss of sleep.


	8. A kidnapping

Kitana's P.O.V

I ran to the sound of her voice and gasped as she levitated above me, her milky white eyes locked on my brown ones.

"M-Mother?" I asked, my voice shaking in fear. The last time I saw her was when Mileena had me as prisoner, she was decapitated. But I didn't know who brought her back, if Mileena was still under her control, or if she wanted to kill me.

Hastily I whipped out my steel fans in a defensive stance, but she didn't rush at me. She floated gracefully back to the ground and walked over to me, eyeing my every move. I didn't know what so say as she lifted my arm and inspected me like I was a jewel, but she put it back down and was soon face to face with me.

"Kitana my child, I owe you my deepest apologies. I let Mileena strike me down when I was weak and died at her hands. But, it looks like you survived and restored our realm. I am proud of you Princess," she informed me. I stood there, blinking at her like she was unreal. She pulled me into a warm embrace and I felt a tear stream down my back.

"Who resurrected you?" I asked bluntly.

"Does it matter? Is my own flesh and blood not happy to see her mother?" she questioned back with a brow raised warningly. I knew that brow all too well, either she was going to cry or she wasn't going to speak to me for two hours.

"No, it's not that. I mean I am happy to see you, over joyed with happiness, but I need to know who resurrected you." I told her calmly. She looked over at me and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, now you must be starving. Let us go and eat like we used to." she said changing the subject.

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I woke up and there she was again, the angelic face pressed softly against my chest, her mouth slightly open as small little snores came out. Her short hair was flawlessly pushed back and her fingers were softly dug into my arms.

She wasn't naked, when we finished last night we showered and fell asleep again. I knew she was going to be hungry soon so I stealthily slid myself out of bed and placed a pillow were my chest would be. Smiling to myself as she clutched onto the pillow and nuzzled it, I put on a shirt and walked into the kitchen to check the drawers.

I guess Skarlet and Scorpion got hungry because there was nothing left but a can of ham. I tossed it into the trash and grabbed Sonya's credit card and tied my shoes. It was a long way to the store, and since I couldn't drive, I knew it was going to be a long walk. I grabbed a pencil and a pen and quickly scribbled a note, setting it down softly beside Mileena's pillow.

I walked into the living room and made sure all the lights were cut off before I left. I opened the front door to get ready to buy food for my beloved, but that was all I could remember before I felt someone give me a hard blow to the head and I blacked out.

Mileena's P.O.V

I woke up and whined softly noticing he was gone. So it was a hit and run! That bastard! I gave him my virginity and he just got up and left me like that? Tears streamed down my face until I sniffed the air. The tears instantly stopped as I smelt another scent, a male scent, that was NOT Kung Lao's. I took a big sniff from one of his wrist bands and got the scent of a male whose race was not human.

I wiped my nose and felt anger building up inside of me, but I breathed out deeply and lightly squeezed my teddy bear. I tied my hair into a ponytail, put on my mask, pulled on my Kombat attire, and grabbed the pair of sai that Kung Lao tied the roses onto. I took a big sniff, and with Kung Lao's scent as a boost of strength, I headed out of the front door and calmed my mind. Now I was focused on nothing but Kung Lao's essence and I began to follow his trail.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this and bearing with me. I know this is a short chapter, but the next will make up for it! Also, I really want to thank Lilac Clouds for reviewing, the reviews from you are what keep me motivated for keeping this story going. By the way my fellow readers, who do you think kidnapped Kung Lao, and why do you think he kidnapped him? Remember, the kidnapper is a MK character that is not human! Until the next chapter, ~WildSugarPatches~**


	9. Humiliation

Kitana's P.O.V

It's not like I didn't love her, because I do, but she was really getting on my last nerves. I tried to go to the famous waterfall to get away from her, but her mother senses went off and she followed me down there. Liu Kang and I were going to become intimate last night, but good 'ol mother burst in and started talking about how much she missed me.

I was really glad Liu went with her to talk about becoming her future son-in-law, because I think I would've lost it and pulled my hair out. I sighed heavily and pulled down my mask, looking at my reflection in a spoon.

I was definitely stressing because I could've sworn I saw a grey streak of hair in one side of my bangs. I mentally sighed as Kuai Lang sat across the table from me and handed me a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks Kuai." I breathed. I began to drink until I burnt the tip of my tongue. Kuai gently cooled the tea and I winked to him as a thank you.

"No problem Princess. Now tell me, why do you run from your problems instead of facing them?" he asked with a small smirk. I slumped my shoulders and gently held my temples.

"You try dealing with her Kuai! She's towering over me every ten seconds. I can't even bathe or have passionate relations with my soon to be husband without her there!" I wailed. He simply grinned and shook his head.

"Princess, she loves you. She hasn't seen you in four years Kitana. Give it some time and I guarantee she'll be out of your hair." he said reassuringly. I smiled lightly and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You seem lonely Kuai, aren't you and Skarlet-"

"Skarlet and I are merely sexual partners Princess. I'm fine here. In this small home, I have peace and tranquility. I have no drama or problems. I am just, happy…" he trailed off. He sent me a small smile but I could see pain in his eyes. I decided not to say anything else to put a damper on the mood, so I drunk some more tea and enjoyed the time away from mother.

"When is the wedding?" he asked suddenly, making me choke a little on the tea.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"The wedding Princess, when is it?" he asked again.

"In four months." I told him with a small smile. He turned off the stove and began to wash the kettle.

"I will be there with a present from the Lin Kuei." he said, this time with a true smile. I hugged him tightly and ran out of his small cozy home.

Maybe he was right, maybe I was overreacting. I am lucky that my mother cares for me! I ran down Kuai Lang's steps and headed to the palace when I saw Liu running towards me and sweat beading off of his forehead.

"Kitana, I'm so happy to see you!" he yelled and clung on tightly to my body.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Oh marriage is so wonderful! I can't wait to see my baby go down the aisle! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she went on and on. I looked at mother and grabbed Liu Kang's hand, running off to Kuai's house.

Mileena's P.O.V

I was walking down a deserted road with my sai gripped tightly in each hand. I could feel Kung Lao's essence with each step, and I jogged down one path that I felt the vibe strongest. There were animals that were running away as I ran past them, and one had blood on its lip.

"If you ate Kung Lao, I will kill you." I muttered as it ran away. Suddenly I stopped because I couldn't sense him anymore. I wanted to cry and kill every animal that ran past me, but I decided to use Kung Lao's teachings and closed my eyes. I drew out a long calm breath and thought of him. His charm, loving brown eyes, his smile, his attire, his hat. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes, closing out all thoughts but his. I soon felt his vibe again and charged off down the dirty dusty road.

"Keep calm. Stay cool, be nice, give chances…" I muttered over and over to myself until my feet grew tired. I sighed and sat down against a dead tree, swallowing my spit and wiping away the tears brimming on my eyelashes.

I stood up and stretched my legs, and when I turned around to stretch the other, I saw it. It made anger flow through my veins. I bent down a picked up Kung Lao's bladed hat, and through the hat it was no other than a Tarkatan blade.

Sonya's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore, I was like a rat running through a maze trying to escape this godforsaken place. I tried several escape attempts and Kano caught me red handed. Now I was in super tight security, three henchmen surrounded my new cell and stood there like statues. I felt like a caged animal in this cell, metal bars were blocking my freedom and Kano was enjoying watching me crack.

I pushed a strand of my hair away from my face and squinted, noticing the henchmen were sleeping. I knew this was an opportunity to escape, so with a couple shots of my energy rings the bars melted like candle wax.

"Yes!" I pumped in victory. I quickly shushed myself and kicked each of the henchmen in the neck and spinal cord, making them unconscious. Running down the hall from the cell, I heard something ding. Curiously, I raised an eyebrow and slid behind a wall.

I got myself ready for Kano and whipped out a fully charged taser that Stryker lent me. I slowly leaned my head out and looked forward, the taser in my hand, but then I felt something grab my ponytail.

"Surprise Baby! Let's go have some fun eh?". I froze in my tracks as I heard his voice ricochet in my ears. He drew out a needle and pierced the side of my neck. I gasped and held the side of my neck as things began to fade and colors disappeared. Then, I tried to stand but he still had hold on my ponytail. Everything went black and I heard a thud.

…..

I opened my eyes halfway and felt dazed. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. I began to speak, but then I felt something in my throat. I looked down and noticed there was a ball gag in my mouth.

'Great' I said to myself rolling my eyes. I went to take it out and noticed my arms and legs were tied and strapped down. My clothes were still on thankfully, but they were ripped and dirty. I tried to pull my arms to get myself out, but then a knife blade was held dangerously at my throat. I stopped and looked up, seeing the knife's owner was no one other than Kano.

"Move and I'll spilt your trachea in half like an apple." he warned dangerously. I stopped breathing for a minute and noticed his hand was going up my thigh very slowly. I jerked my head away from him and tried to move my thigh, but he pulled my head back by my ponytail and cut my neck gently.

I winced as I felt the blood dribble down and the bastard licked my blood. I felt so gross and humiliated, but then he held the knife toward my ear and looked me in my eye, as if to warn me not to move again.

"Special Forces agent Sonya Blade huh?" he snickered. I wanted to lash out on him but he wasn't joking about cutting off my ear.

"A beauty too, amazing body and wonderful breast…" he trailed off. I saw him lower his gaze toward my breast and I blushed of embarrassment. That's when he grabbed my breast and nuzzled his head in between them, softly licking my cleavage. His tongue on my body made my skin crawl, and I wanted to hand his ass to him.

"It doesn't have to be this way…" he continued, now unzipping my shorts. I wanted to kick him right in his crotch, but my legs and feet were bound by chains. All I could do was watch as he touched me.

"You're going to be my slut for the rest of your life you hear? We'll stay here forever, and you'll never escape. No one will rescue you Blondie. You will be fed because I don't like screwing bones, and you will be clothed when I want you to. Your only purpose is to please me, and what will please me is taking your virginity first." he told me, his voice huskier.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was serious as well, and then he took the edge of the knife and cut off my pants. Now I was only in my panties and military tank top and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. I'll make you feel extra special…" he cooed and licked my ear. I wanted to spit on him but then my neck started to throb. He softly bit on my neck and ran his fingers up my thighs to my panties. He took two off his fingers and rubbed them against my panties slowly, and I stared at him wide eyed.

He soon ripped off my top and bra, and began to play with my nipples. He twisted and pulled on them, and then rolled his tongue around them and sucked them gently. I turned my head and tried my best to say it was a horrible dream, but I knew it was real. They responded to his touch by hardening and he chuckled.

"You like this don't you my whore?" he asked sinisterly. He grabbed my head and made me nod with him.

Kano looked up and me and untied my legs only to spread them and re tie them. I hissed at him and then he began to suck the small wet spot on my panties. Damn I wanted to slice his head off! He soon stopped as it got bigger and pulled off my panties, now looking at my bare sacred area.

"Poor damsel." he replied and slid his fingers inside of me. It hurt so bad! I curled my toes to avoid the pain but his laughing made it worse.

"Don't worry, once I break your hymen we'll have lots of fun." he chuckled. I wanted to scream as I felt his fingers slide deeper into me but I couldn't. He looked up at me and took off that ball gag. I spat on his face and turned my head away from him, but just to hear me scream he pushed harder.

"STOP!" I screeched. He merely smirked and removed his fingers and stopped. I felt relieved until I looked back down and saw his fully erect member swelling as I gazed. He cut off the ropes and chains and I fell to the ground with a thud. But as soon and I tried to pick myself up, he tossed me on my back and tied my arms and feet together.

"Just scream when you want more." he told me.

"Eat shit." I bitterly hissed. That's when he shook his head and thrust his whole member inside of me, pushing harder each time I screamed.

"Kano! STOP! IT HURTS!" I yelled but he acted like he couldn't hear me and just kept pushing until I felt something give way. I shook furiously and gasped as I knew what happened. He took my virginity and just kept thrusting into me. I begged and pleaded for him to stop but he just kept pushing harder and deeper. My legs began to burn and I felt his hips buck, but then he stopped.

He walked over to me and shoved his member in my mouth. I spat it back out but then he pulled out the newly sharpened knife and held it to my throat.

"Suck it!" he demanded and shoved it back in my mouth and wanted him to die. I wanted to watch him bleed to death as he forced me to suck on his member. He grabbed my head and made me sit up, but then slammed it down my throat. I gagged and almost felt like I was going to puke until he pulled it out and did it again.

'_Jade… help me..'_ I thought to myself. He then expelled himself into my mouth and moved away from me but still held the knife at my throat.

"Swallow every drop of it bitch." he hissed. I had no choice but to swallow and he picked me up and placed me back in my cell, naked, raped, and shivering.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked and chuckled as he walked away. Little did he know I was planning his death with each step he took.


End file.
